Card List by Type (Villain)
This is a listing of all current villain cards by type. Cards in italics are signature cards. Characters 1-R-51 "Hannibal Lecter" 1-R-64 "Jason Voorhees" 1-R-76 "Jigsaw" 2-R-51 "Captain Spaulding" 2-R-65 "Mr Blonde" 2-R-80 "Sil" 3-R-51 "Gaear Grimsrud & Carl Showalter" 3-R-65 "T-1000" 3-R-79 "The Creeper" Partners None so far. Universal Cards 1-R-101 "The Drop" 2-R-BB3 "Decipher This" 3-R-BB3 "The Edge" Fight Cards Signature Fight Cards 1-U-60 "Quid Pro Quo" '' ''1-U-68 "Horrific Rage" 1-U-80 "I Want to Play a Game" '' ''2-U-53 "Don't Ya Like Clowns?" '' ''2-U-75 "Somebody's Gonna Start Crying" 2-U-87 "I'm Foreign" 3-U-52 "Blood Has Been Shed" '' ''3-U-73 "Polymorphic Killer" 3-U-81 "Bannon County's Death Machine" Global fight cards 1-C-89 "M-5" 1-C-90 "M-6" 1-U-91 "M-7" 1-U-92 "M-8" 1-U-93 "P-5" 1-U-94 "P-6" 1-U-95 "P-7" 1-U-96 "P-8" 1-U-97 "S-5" 1-U-98 "S-6" 1-U-99 "S-7" 1-U-100 "S-8" 2-C-95 "M-11" 2-R-96 "M-12" 2-C-97 "P-11" 2-C-98 "P-12" 2-C-99 "S-11" 2-R-100 "S-12" 3-R-92 "M-16" 3-C-93 "M-17" 3-C-94 "M-18" 3-C-95 "P-16" 3-C-96 "P-17" 3-C-97 "P-18" 3 C-98 "S-16" 3-C-99 "S-17" 3-C-100 "S-18" Instants Instant:Setup 1-U-53 "Bon Appetit" 1-U-70 "Loud and Clear" 1-U-79 "Hand Trap" 1-U-88 "Twist" 3-R-57 "Plug Me Into the Ozone, Baby" 3-U-83 "He Knows No Mercy" Instant:Enhance 2-C-58 "Nonstop Carnage" 2-U-63 "Top Secret Clown Business" 2-U-71 "I'm Gonna Torture You Anyway" '' 2-C-77 "Torture You? That's a Good Idea" 2-C-79 "What's Going On?" 2-C-91 "Regeneration" 3-C-74 "Relentless" 3-R-76 "Series 800" 3-R-85 “No Exit” Instant:Score ''1-U-67 "Home Field Advantage" 3-C-54 "Happened to Her" 3-U-60 "Whoa... Whoa, Daddy" '' 3-R-63 "You Should See the Other Guy" 3-C-68 "HK (Hunter-Killer) Patrol Machine" 3-R-87 “Pinned Instant:Cooldown 1-C-61 "The Death's Head Moth" 1-U-65 "Child's End" 1-U-66 "Fear" 2-R-64 "Two-faced" ''2-U-83 "Docile and Controllable" '' Conditions (A) after the card name indicates that the card is a Condition:Ally card. ''1-U-52 "A Nice Chianti" '' 1-C-56 "It Rubs the Lotion on Its Skin" 1-U-63 "Trophy" 1-U-72 "Rotting Memories" ''1-U-75 "What Jason Wants" '' 1-U-81 "In the Back of Your Mind" ''1-U-82 "Let the Games Begin" 1-U-87 "Reverse Bear Trap" 2-C-54 "Firefly's End" 2-C-59 "Otis B. Driftwood" 2-C-66 "Acting Like a Professional" 2-U-68 "Bark All Day" 2-R-72 "Lousy Tipper" 2-C-74 "Remember the Fantastic Four?" 2-U-86 "I Want a Baby" 2-C-88 "It Started" 2-C-89 "Life is Persistent" 2-U-90 "New Life" 2-C-94 "Whatever It Takes" 3-C-55 "Jerry Lundegaard" (A) 3-C-56 "Paul Bunyan" 3-C-59 "Where is Pancakes Hause?" 3-U-64 "You Want Us to Kidnap Your Wife?" 3-C-67 "Focused Pursuit" 3-C-69 "Investigation" 3-R-71 "On the Run" 3-U-75 "Sarah Connor-1000" 3-C-80 "A Dead Boy Told Me" 3-U-82 "Bat Out of Hell" '' 3-C-84 "He Lost His Head!" 3-C-91 "Tapestry of Torture and Sadism" Gear 1-C-54 "Buffalo Bill's Gun" 1-U-73 "Vile Machete" 1-U-84 "Magnum Eyehole Trap" 2-C-55 "Homemade Armor" 2-C-60 "Otis' Six-shooter" 2-C-73 "Mr. Pink's .357 Magnum" 2-C-81 "Cocoon" 3-C-61 "Wood Chipper" 3-U-70 "Knives and Stabbing Weapons" 3-U-88 "Shuriken of Flesh" Effects ''1-U-55 "Clubbed" '' 1-C-57 "Mementos" 1-C-58 "Night Vision" 1-U-59 "Prison Surveillance" 1-C-62 "Transformation" 1-U-69 "Lair of the Beast" 1-U-71 "Possible Homicide" 1-C-74 "Waiting" 1-U-77 "Death Mask" 1-U-78 "Furnace Trap" 1-C-83 "Live or Die..." 1-U-85 "Needle in a Haystack" ''1-U-86 "Puzzle Piece" 2-U-52 "Baby Firefly" 2-R-56 "Hustle" 2-U-57 "Nailed" 2-R-61 "Road Kill" 2-R-62 "The Devil's Rejects" 2-U-67 "Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam" 2-U-69 "Boy in Blue" 2-R-70 "Gasoline, Danger" 2-R-76 "The Only One I Wasn't 100% On" 2-R-78 "Under No Circumstances" 2-C-82 "Cyanide Gas" 2-R-84 "Escape" 2-U-85 "Formula From Outer Space" 2-R-92 "Sharp Tongue" 2-U-93 "She's a Predator" 2-R-BB2 "Mimetic Polyalloy" 3-R-53 "For Pete's Sake" 3-R-58 "Running Blind" 3-U-62 "Yah, Gotta Front Comin' In" 3-U-66 "Fingered" 3-R-72 “Pinioned” 3-R-77 “Something’s Wrong” 3-U-78 "The Four Horsemen" 3-R-86 "No One is Safe" 3-U-89 "Smell in Our Fear" 3-U-90 "Sniffed You Out" See Also *Card List by Type (Hero) *Card List *Card Types *Special Cards